


No One Will Touch You (I'd Rip Their Heads Off If They Tried)

by awkwardCerberus



Series: HideKane That Should Have Happened [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also the ending is like super rushed, Fluff and Angst, Ghouls, M/M, Not a lot tho, im super bad at writing fight scenes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one will take you,<br/>No one will break you,<br/>I'll keep you whole until I die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Touch You (I'd Rip Their Heads Off If They Tried)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Touch" by Lights Fade Low, (actually this whole work was inspired by that song. And its really good so you should totally losten to it btw)
> 
> I got bored one day and I was listening to some hidekane playlists on 8tracks, and this just kinda popped into my mind. So. Yeah

"Alright, so maybe that place did have bad coffee, but the waitress was cute. Yeah?" Hide tangled his hand in Kaneki's, bumping their shoulders together as the two walked.

The ghoul shrugged, "I guess. I wasn't paying attention." He squeezed at Hide's hand, "it was a date, so —"

Hide laughed into the summer's night air, "so you were too busy looking at me, yeah, yeah. You are so cheesy sometimes. It's probably all from those stupid rom-coms I make you watch."

They continued walking back to their apartment, holding hands with the other, bumping shoulders, swapping smiles and fleeting little movements of the eye that each told a whole new tale of affection. When they stopped to wait for the light at a crosswalk, Hide brushed his thumb along Kaneki's knuckles, while Kaneki leaned his head on Hide's shoulder until the signal changed. When they finally reached their building, Hide stood at the front entrance, digging around in his endless pockets for his keys.

The back of a hand smacked Hide's arm a few times, "I know, I know, I'm trying to reach the keys—"

"This isn't about that. Listen," Kaneki said, in a low whisper.

Hide stopped. There was an alley next to their building that somehow no matter which direction they took, they somehow always managed to walk by it in one way or another—which was no big deal as it never had anything in it other than a full dumpster or two. Though tonight, there was a small sound coming from the far back of the alley. A sound like someone was sitting on the ground crying. They both ducked into the alley, but Kaneki went ahead of Hide a few steps just in case.

The light from an adjacent street provided enough illumination that the two could vaguely make out the shape of a young woman sitting on the ground, curled in a ball and sobbing. The straps on her shirt had been torn, and her skirt had been torn up the side. One of her shoes was missing, and the empty shell of a small handbag lay in a puddle across from her.

Hide side-stepped Kaneki and knelt in front of the woman, "hey, Miss, um, are you okay?"

She shook her head, keeping her face hidden behind her hands.

Hide reached into his other (also seemingly endless) pocket for his cellphone, "I'm gonna go call the police, okay?"

He stepped to the side, waiting for the operator to pick up. Kaneki placed a hand on Hide's shoulder—squeezing it just enough to get the blond to look at him. Hide stared at him with a slightly concerned look, although he had just started answering to police operator on the other line. Kaneki leaned in close to Hide, whispering the word "ghoul" into his ear. Hide looked at him, mostly shocked but with a hint of you've-got-to-be-kidding-me.

Kaneki looked back at the woman, and only barely managed to shove Hide far enough out of the way to miss the long bikaku that had tried to latch onto Hide's leg. Kaneki jumped over the thick appendage and landed a few feet in front of Hide (who was picking himself up out of a pile of wooden pallets and trash bags)—his kagune had drifted out from under his shirt and hardened defensively in the air. Kaneki's name slipped out of Hide's lips in a worried warning, and the female ghoul snapped up with attention.

Her red and black eyes glowing in the poorly lit alley with hunger and excitement, "Kaneki? You're the Eyepatch?!" She laughed shrilly, "well, what are you doing protecting that piece of meat? Because if you're not going to eat it, I certainly will!"

She lunged at Kaneki, recoiling her kagune behind her to add momentum to her attack. Kaneki blocked her with his own kagune, but ended up being slammed against the ground. The tip of woman's bikaku split into two, and the second half snuck down enough to pierce Kaneki's shoulder, eliciting a short, strangled cry from the white-haired ghoul.

Across the alley, Hide had jumped up in concern, half torn between helping and watching. The female ghoul turned around to face the blond, watching him like a starving animal as she stood up. She pulled the second tail of her kagune out of Kaneki's shoulder and wrapped it around his neck—not even bothering to watch as it strangled the other ghoul.

When Kaneki's hands stopped clawing at the hardened tentacle, the woman released him and began a slow walk towards Hide. When he backed away, she shot both halves of her bikaku into the wall on either side of him, making a small tsk-ing sound in the back of her throat.

She wagged a finger in the air a few inches from the blond's face, "ah-ah-ah. A real gentleman lets a lady enjoy her meal." She stepped up until her breath ghosted hot against Hide's skin, "and you _will_ treat me like a lady, won't you?"

She pulled down the collar of Hide's shirt, leaning in and snaking her tongue along the tender skin on his clavicle. Hide put his hands against the ghoul and tried pushing her off, but she grabbed his hands hard enough that her nails pierced the skin, and pinned them up above the blond's head on the wall. The female ghoul let out another shrill laugh and opened her mouth, her teeth preparing to bite into Hide's flesh.

A hand grabbed her ponytail and yanked her backwards forcefully enough to warrant a sharp yelp. She spun around on a heel and raised her kagune defensively, but froze when she was lifted off the ground by her hair, yelping and swearing and pulling at her scalp.

" _Don't touch him_ ," Kaneki hissed, harsh and low, wiping a trail of blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"Why you—!"

Kaneki stabbed the tendrils of his kagune violently through the other ghoul's abdomen before she could finish. When the tips of the rinkaku came out her back, globs of viscera and gore were dripping onto the pavement, and he let the fresh corpse slide off onto the ground with a languid _thud_ before flicking the mess from the tips of his kagune.

Suddenly his heart missed several beats, and he was at Hide's side, running pale, fingers against a ring of teeth marks indented into the blond's neck. A cold layer of saliva plastered the skin from Hide's chin to where it had slowly begun to settle around his collarbone.

"Are you okay? What did she do to you? Did she hurt you?" Kaneki looked over the nail marks in the blond's palm and brushed his thumbs over them. He ran his hands up to cup Hide's cheek, trying to touch what he could like it was reclaiming lost property, "I'm sorry I took so long—"

Hide shook his head and turned away, "Kaneki, I think—I'm gonna be sick..."

He put a hand on the wall to steady himself, and Kaneki held his hair while he retched behind a dumpster. Gentle hands rubbed at Hide's back while he coughed up the last few mouthfuls of whatever was left in his stomach, until he turned back around and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.

They both manage to miraculously slip up the fire escape without anyone else noticing them. They both made a beeline for the bathroom, Kaneki turning the water up until it wasn't quite scalding, though still hotter than normal. The ghoul threw his shirt in the garbage—he knew better than to try and save it. The blood from when he'd been stabbed in the shoulder had dried on the fabric, and would never wash out now. Hide had finished undressing before him, and had already stepped into the shower.

Kaneki stepped under the water behind the blond, and he rested his head on the back of Hide's neck, his arms around Hide's waist. The teeth marks on his neck had started to bruise. Hide turned around in Kaneki's arms, and he swallowed around the tight knot in his throat. A shaking hand had come up to touch the wound on Kaneki's shoulder, but it froze when tiny strands of kakugan started to stitch the flesh back together.

They were both silent as Kaneki took the soap and scrubbed at Hide's neck. The saliva had disappeared a while ago, but in both of their minds it was still fresh. Kaneki ran his fingers over the bruise the other ghoul had left behind, and almost scowled at it.

That bitch had tried to eat Hide. She'd touched him with her dirty hands, and ran her dirty mouth all over him, and tried to eat him with her dirty teeth. Kaneki's nose wrinkled suddenly. He could smell her then, above the steam of the shower. She reeked. Their whole bathroom reeked of that dirty woman.

"Kaneki," Hide's voice was soft.

The ghoul stopped and nodded, that one simple word conveying a speech of requests like simple words usually did with Hide, and shut off the water with a squeak of the faucet. Hide borrowed a pair of Kaneki's sweatpants, and Kaneki took one of Hide's oversized shirts (to be completely honest, they borrowed each other's clothes so often that none of the clothes really belonged to either of them—a "communal closet", Hide had once said). They slid into the bed and Kaneki wrapped himself around Hide's side, like always. Hide's hand found its way into petting Kaneki's white hair, like always.

After another long moment, Kaneki finally spoke, "she tried to eat you. I wasn't fast enough and she almost hurt you. Hide, I... I shouldn't have been so distracted, I don't know why I was, but—"

"Kaneki," Hide said the name gentle and hushed, in that specific way that only Hide could say it. It carried a weight when he said it that way, but in a way was also completely feather-light at the same time, "I'm alive. A little shaken up, and I'll probably have a few bruises and scratches, but I'm still in one piece."

"But—"

"Kaneki." Hide was doing it again.

The ghoul only nodded.

Hide had learned fast that the best way to keep Kaneki grounded, was the weight of a few simple words rather than piling on sweet, yet empty nothings. And for a long time now, sometimes their best exchanges were ones that warranted as few words as possible. Likewise, Hide had yet to use Kaneki's first name, however. He'd never called him "Ken". That was for his mother, or his family, or anyone that was no longer alive. He'd always been Kaneki (or the occasional "'Neki", whenever it popped up).

A sleepy kiss found it's way onto Kaneki's forehead, and Hide knitted their fingers together across his chest, "nothing was your fault. I've never blamed you for anything."

Again, Kaneki nodded. And the two fell asleep a tangled mass of limbs and sleepy kisses, like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, mistakes are mine.


End file.
